Lord English
WARNING: The subject of this article contains major spoilers for the Gameverse series. Anyone not at this point in the series SHOULD NOT READ. "In any universe—doesn’t matter which one… If it’s the Gameverse, Depthverse, Fanverse, or the Original Worlds… Lord English is the most powerful being that ever existed." -Description Lord English (originally from Homestuck), also known as the Lord of Time, is an extremely powerful Logia timebender that was born in the First Dimension, and the most powerful being in all the multiverse. He is the main antagonist of the Seven Lights Saga, and the ultimate antagonist of the Gameverse Saga. The ultimate purpose of the Twenty Keys Prophecy, according to Polokus, is to defeat Lord English. Lord English was mentioned numerous times throughout the Nextgen Series, and he is the being that Arceus and Dialga fear the most; even though they've never actually seen him. He is currently trapped behind the Time Gate, but fragments of his chi have seeped into the universe, infecting random people with his timebending powers. In the outside universes, Lord English's conscience can only exist as a Shimmer. This Shimmer has haunted the Pines Family for generations, and currently, Ragaj Gnik serves as Lord English's "voice." According to the Twenty Keys Prophecy, the Thirteen Darknesses are the embodiments of the Lord of Time's power, while the Seven Lights are his mind (but this part may be a lie on Ragaj Gnik's part). History In his youth, English created an Imaginary Friend called Bill Cipher, a powerful Dream Demon who fed off knowledge. Following Lord English's dismemberment, Bill escaped into the new universe, and because English's conscience was still alive, Bill continued to exist and carry out his plans for him. In a flashback in Underworld Prison Party, Lord English's Shimmer met Dimentio when the latter was swallowed in Zathura's Vortex of No Return. English gave Dimentio immortality via Age Stasis, in exchange that Dimentio would one day free him. Dimentio became indebted and very loyal to Lord English. Appearance Lord English has a green-skinned body, and his head looks like a skull, in which his right tooth is golden. His eyes are Octogan: they are 8-balls that constantly flash colors. He is very muscular and wears white pants. (In his dA introduction, he is shirtless.) In his Shimmer form, English exists as an intangible body of misty green light, in which the head looks like a hood. Powers Lord English is said to be a Logia timebender of unbelievable power, made of the unstable Time Chi that existed in the First Dimension. Although his body was destroyed by the sealing of the Time Gate, his chi seeped into the outer universes and infected people with his powers. He is able to speak to those on the outside as a Shimmer, which also carried a fraction of his power. But he sacrificed the last of this power to put Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom in eternal Age Stasis. Lord English's Octogan eyes were severed from his body upon his dismemberment and were lost in the new universe. Those eyes contain tremendous amounts of his focused power, making them dangerous to touch or to control, and they even have the power to hide their selves from history. Infected Timebenders *Jagar King *Ragaj Gnik *Rumpel Stiltskin *Menma Ikamuzu *Adaras Ahihcu Weaknesses One of Lord English's possible weaknesses is musicbending, because Sugar disabled her Age Stasis with her singing, and Bill Cipher himself hates rock and roll. Being a Logia, Armament Haki may be able to damage him; however, Lord English is immune to simple chi-blocks. It takes numerous chi-blocks just to seal the power of one of his Octogan. His Octogan can be controlled by people with Conqueror's Haki. Stories He's Appeared *Operation: MASKED (mentioned) *Operation: NECSUS (mentioned) *Down in the Negaverse (mentioned) *The Great Candied Adventure (referenced) *Underworld Prison Party (flashback; Shimmer) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *He is voiced by Scott Burns, for his work as Bowser in Mario Sunshine. **Incidentally, both characters are credited for being invincible and indestructible. *Gamewizard first officially revealed Lord English on his 800th dA submission. **This is reference to his Octogan eyes. **Gamewizard intended his intro to be Kaido-esque, from One Piece. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Logia Category:Timebenders Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Main Villains